Welcome to Wasilla
by shouvley
Summary: Set between Eclipse and BD when Jacob is running away. He hears a helicopter overhead. Sarah Palin is inside, assisting with the extermination of the excess wolf population. Unfortunately Jacob is in the wrong place at the wrong time. One-shot.


I wasn't sure where I was, somewhere in Alaska maybe? I just knew I had to keep running. Running away from home, away from her, away from the pain. It had been a least a week since I phased into my wolf form. It helped to be in the mind of an animal. I was sad sure, but wolves don't feel anguish. When I was a wolf I didn't feel like my issues were too heavy to withstand.

I was hungry so I looked around for a meal. I had discovered recently that deer made good meals, so I kept my eyes open for a one. I slowed to a walk when I caught the scent of another animal. I wasn't sure exactly what it was but it smelled appetizing so I followed the aroma into a clearing.

I saw the object of my hunt, a large buck, standing on the edge of the clearing on the far side when the trees protected the ground from the snow. I was about to attack when I heard noise from a few hundred yards down. I looked to my right and there was a pack of normal wolves entering the clearing, about the pounce on the buck I had hoped would be mine. I allowed them to have it, knowing that if I was hungry enough I could phase back and go to a diner. These wolves didn't have that option.

I step backwards into the forest and watched as my brothers in form surrounded the buck. The buck noticed them and eyed them with terror. He tried to make an escape but one of the wolves pounced on him, the others following suit. One small yelp exited the mouth of the deer before he was silenced, leaving a delicious meal for all.

As I observed them eating I heard a strange noise from overhead. I looked up and saw a helicopter hovering overhead. I figured it must be filled with sightseers or photographers since I was pretty sure I was in a national wildlife reserve in Alaska. I stepped father back as to keep out of sight. I didn't want to have my photo splashed all over the news, wondering if I was a new bear/wolf hybrid they should be concerned about.

I was about to turn away when I heard a gunshot echo. I searched for the source of the noise but it did not come from anywhere beside me. Which made me think that it might have come from above me. They didn't shoot out of helicopters did they? I didn't think so but I wasn't sure.

I looked back into the clearing and the wolves were all scattered, with one lying next to the partially consumed deer. I heard him whimper and knew he was still alive although barely. Had someone really shot him from the helicopter? This was not a fate any animal should have to endure.

I started into the clearing, knowing that even if I were to get shot I would heal quickly enough. I knelt next to my fallen brother and nosed him onto my back. I looked up into the sky at the hovering helicopter. I wondered why there had been no shots rained down on me since I entered the clearing.

I immediately saw why. The side door of the craft was open and while I could see a rifle sitting back on one of the seats, the passenger at the door was reaching for something else. Something bigger. A Bazooka?!?! What the hell was wrong with this woman?

I turned as quickly as I could to run into the woods. I heard the exploding of the weapon firing and knew I was not far enough away. I braced myself for impact and when it hit I fell to the ground broken and bleeding. I tried to drag myself back into the woods but both rear legs were broken and mangled. I looked behind me and saw the red snow, covered in my blood. I knew I was in shock, though the pain hadn't set in yet.

I heard the helicopter descending, hovering lower to the ground. I was suddenly aware that the woman who had shot the bazooka was exiting the craft with her rifle in her hands. Although I knew I was near death I started laughing to myself. This woman looked exactly like Tina Fey, from Saturday Night Live, except slightly less intelligent. I used to love that show.

As I was reflecting on the final moments of my life I decided that this was an honorable, respectable death. In service to another. Trying to save him from a brutal fate. The woman walked up to me and looked into my eyes with wonder.

"Wow! You're huge," she said to me, not knowing I could understand her. "Todd, get over here with camera. We need a picture of this," she called to another man with her.

As the man stood in front of me with a camera and she pointed the rifle to my temple I knew I was in my last moments. I took a deep breath and sighed, wishing it to end quickly. The last words I heard were, "Welcome to Wasilla."

* * *

_A/N: Jacob dying is horrible to write. I can't believe I just did that. This is absolutely horrible. It's badly written, extremely short, and hardly in character at all. But when I thought it I had to write it. Sorry to all this offends, (mostly the Jacob lovers, not really the Sarah fans), as I'm sure it offends most of you._


End file.
